Not Just Writing about Love
by haleysamantha
Summary: Edward is a sucessful doctor who's had a lonely life. Will that change once he meets a klumzy author from Beverly Hills?


**I do not own anything….. except Drea…**

**This is my first story so I hope you enjoy!**

**The following links for this chapter are on my profile: Bella's house, car, phone and pool**

**_ **Chapter 1: Wow!

"Ouch!" I said as I tripped over my dog Blaire. "come on Bella your such a Klutz." I whispered.

"Bella are you talking to yourself again?" Asked my best friend since third grade and roommate Andrea. Drea as most people call her is the essence of beauty with her long black curly locks of hair, tan skin and ice blue eyes. Me I'm plain Jane with wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. The most unique thing about me is that I'm left handed. "you're gunna be late it's already 8:30"

"Oh crap!" I ran to the door grabbing my Prada bag keys and rough draft to my second book 'tied together.' I got in my white SUV thinking about the day ahead of me…

To Do List

with publisher Kelly

2. Talk show about my first book

3. Book signing for seen together (1st book)

I can't believe that my book has sold over 1 million copies. I drove a little longer into L.A. to Kelly's publishing company and parked. I decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator so I could at least get some exercise. I walked all the way up to floor 7 to her office. I opened the door slowly to see a sight I never wanted to see Kelly making out with the copy boy Robert!

"ahem" I cleared my throat, they both turned around and looked at me.

"uhm here are those copies you wanted Kelly" Robert said handing her a stack of papers and leaving .

"thank you. Bella how are you today?"

"I'm just fine and you?"

"wonderful"'

"I can see that"

"yeah so let's get to work." We worked for about an hour swapping ideas for the book. In the end we decided to leave it the way it was and just go over the spelling and stuff like that.

" I have to go I have and interview with Jane Weaver"

"good luck" with that I left.

_two hours later:_

after about an hour and a half of hair and makeup and 15 minutes in wardrobe it was time for my interview.

"Next let's welcome award winning author of 'Seen together' Bella Swan!" I walked out on the stage to hear loud cheering and people chanting 'BELLA BELLA' I feel loved.

"Hello Bella" said Jane

"Hi Jane how are you?"

"I'm great! So I'm going to ask you some questions about your life is that alright?"

"yeah sure"

Q;"Where are you from?"

A:"New York City"

Q:" any siblings?"

A:" yes one his names Emmett."

Q:" The Emmett Swan of the New York Yankees"

A:" The one and only"

Q:"When did you become interested in writing?"

A: "When I was 7"

Q:"What do you like about it?"

A:" I like expressing myself "

Q:"Any men in your life?"

A:" No I'm single"

"that's all the time we have for today thank you so much Bella" I got up and tripped over a cord as I was falling I heard a crunch underneath me: I landed on my wrist. I touched my forehead and felt something sticky…. Blood. That's when I blacked out.

_Three hours later_

"Ugh where am I?" I asked my voice cracking

"Bella" Drea half screamed

"What?"

"you're awake! Oh my gosh I was so worried! I thought you were dead" she kept babbling on and on

"Drea!"

"yeah"

"go get the doctor!"

"ok I'll be back" she ran out the door and down the hall

"Finally some peace and quiet" I whispered as the doctor walked in. I looked down at my body "woah what happened to me?"

"Miss Swan my name is Doctor Edward Cullen do you remember anything that happened today?"

"No I don't"

"You fell walking off stage at and interview and landed on your wrist you had to get 3 stitches in your head and broke your wrist.

"Am going to be okay?" I asked as I looked up into his emerald green eyes. They were amazing. I didn't hear another word he said after that except one thing.

"well Bella I hope I don't have to see you here again alright?"

"ok" I left the hospital that night with 3 stitches in my head a pink cast on my wrist and the image of his eyes stuck in my head. I don't even know him and I think I'm falling…..


End file.
